LendoHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by Mari Potter Black Malik
Summary: James,Lily,Sirius,Marlenne,Remus,Pedro,Severo,Alice,Frank lendo os livros sobre Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans foi chamada a sala do diretor Dumbledore não sabia porque mas,estava sentindo uma sensação estranha,tinha certeza que nunca fez nada de ruim para levar um sermão do diretor então imaginava que era apenas uma sensação...se ela soubesse o que ia acontecer lá dentro.

Os marotos foram também convocados a se apresentarem na sala do diretor Remus Lupin já pensava em um bronca para a ultima marotice dos amigos,enquanto Sirius Black e James Potter não lembravam de ter feito nada muito grave desde ontem,Pedro Pettigrew apenas pensava em comida.

No salão comunal da Sonserina um garoto com cabelos entremamente negros e oleosos se preparava para ir a sala do diretor de Hogwarts,mesmo sem entender o motivo ele já desconfiava que provavelmente essa seria mais uma tentativa completamente inutil em relação a que lado tomar na guerra que estava por vir no mundo bruxo.

Lily foi a primeira a chegar recebendo como resposta a suas perguntas apenas um "_Temos que esperar mais um pouco senhorita Evans à mais pessoas envolvidas neste assunto"_ela já estava nervosa depois disso ficou uma pilha de nervos,não conseguia parar de se mexer na cadeira da grande sala do diretor mas,surpresa mesmo ela ficou quando viu quem tinha acabado de abrir a porta.

Severo Snape quase fraguejou quando viu alí na sala de Dumbledore sua antiga melhor amiga,se o Dumbledore queria atingi-lo dessa vez ele conseguiu porém ao perguntar qual o assunto da conversa o Diretor lhe disse que faltava apenas mais algumas pessoas então diria,o sonserino até pensou em sentar perto daquela que considerava como a mulher da sua vida mas,ao ver o olhar que a antiga amiga lhe lançou preferiu sentar no outro extremo da fileira de cadeiras,deixando assim quatro cadeiras entre eles.

Lily que percebeu a quantidade de cadeiras que sobrou não gostou nem um pouco do desenrolar da cena,a comfirmação veio quando quatro garotos entraram na sala mas,ela não conseguia entender o que ela e Severo tinham a ver com os marotos e suas encrenquas.

Diferente dos dois alunos que já estavam na sala os quatro garotos apenas entraram e sentaram nas cadeiras esperando o que tinham pra falar mas,todos apenas olharam para Dumbledore que por ventura estava nesse momento pensando porque alguem iria querer unir esse peculiar grupo de alunos.

Se precipitando na frente de qualquer outra palavra Lily disse.

-Não entendo por que Severo e eu estamos aqui diretor,o senhor sabe que nós nunca nos envolveriamos numa das brincadeiras do Potter e dos seus amigos.

-Ninguém está aqui por causa dos jovens marotos porém ontem a noite chegou a minha sala uma carta na qual primeiramente pediram-me que convocassem a senhorita e os senhores e somente depois disso poderei ler o resto da carta e abrir o pacote que também veio acompanhando a carta.-Disse o prof. Dumbledore sem dar chances de ser imterropido novamente.

-Então vamos ler essa carta.-Novamente Lily falou antes de todos os outros.

-Certamente senhorita Evans,lerei apenas o resto da carta já que o primeiro trecho que foi revelado para mim era um simples pedido referindo-se a convocação dos Srs. e da Srt.-O diretor se moveu pegando uma carta e um enorme pacote.

"_Sabemos que não devem estar compreendendo nada mas,pedimos que não julguem nada nem ninguem antes da hora,dentro da sacola havera um livro que pedimos que leiam juntos e não comentem com ninguém o que vão ler.O livro é uma chance de construirem um futuro melhor e mais justo com todos á cada capitulo que terminarem de ler um novo aparecerá,recomendamos que leiam na sala precisa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_M.B,K.B,H.B,H.G,H.P,D.M,F.W,R.W e etc."_

-Então já que é assim vamos lá-Falou Sirius se levantando junto dos marotos.

-Eu não entendi porque o seboso tem que ir com a gente e porque tem tantas iniciais e parece que ainda deixaram algumas de fora.

-Os pedidos são diretos ,o tem que estar presente na leitura.-Disse Dumbledore não dando muita atenção a outra dúvida de James Potter.

-Nós não sabemos onde fica a sala precisa-Disse um jovem Severo.

-Oh,é verdade porém os marotos conhecem muito bem essa sala e seram seus guias até ela.

Não se aguentando de curiosidade os marotos apenas pegaram o pacote com o livro e seguiram o caminho até a sala precisa,chegando a frente da parede visualizaram um lugar confortavel o suficiente para ficarem o horas lá dentro e pensaram tambem numa mesa cheia de comidas.

Lily e Severo apenas observavam os marotos passando três vezes em frente a uma parede vazia,Severo já estava pronto para soltar um comentario sarcastico quando uma porta apareceu e a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar foi que o Potter e sua turma tinha que arrumar um jeito de parecer melhor que ele na frente de Lily.

-Vamos!-Falou Remus antes que qualquer outra pessoa soltasse um comentário que desencadeiaria uma enorme confusão ele abriu a porta e deixou que todos entrassem.

Lily olhou tudo admirada e disse.

-É sempre assim?-Falou se referindo ao fato da aconchegante sala que parecia uma mini biblioteca de Hogwarts,a diferença era porque tinha 6 poltronas que pareciam muito confortaveis e tinha uma mesa enorme cheia de comida.

-Não,sempre atende as nossa necessidades,se desejarmos uma coisa que precisemos mais que um lugar pra ler aparecera-Explicou novamente Remus.

-Entãon vamos ler?,Se eu ficar muito tempo no mesmo ambiente que o ranhoso por muito tempo não garanto que ele sai em perfeito estado quando sair-Falou Sirius que tinha um odio mortal do sonserino.

-Espere!-Disse Lily-se vamos ler um livro inteiro aqui é melhor comprometermos uns com os outros que não iremos lançar feitiços contra ninguém a não ser em uma situação extrema,certo?-A voz dela não deixava duvidas que o melhor a fazer era concordar.

-Certo.-Responderam os garotos com certo desgosto na voz.

-Otimo,quem começa?-Perguntou novamente a ruiva.

-Eu-Disse Remus pegando o pacote e abrindo,assim que o livro encostou na mão do licantropo se tranformou em outro-A pedra filosofal.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Esse é o nome do livro?-Perguntou Pedro.

-Sim. -Respondeu Remus sem muita paciência para o amigo.

-Vamos lá-Respirou fundo e abriu o livro-Tem um aviso aqui.

-E o que é?-Perguntou James.

-Manda chamar a Alice, O Frank e a Lene-Responde Remus estranhando ter que chamar tanta gente.

-Isso já está ficando estranho-Disse Lily.

-Mas é melhor chama-los logo pra gente ler esse livro de uma vez-Respondeu Sirius.

-E quem vai chama-los?-Perguntou Lily

-Eu vou-Respondeu James já se levantando e indo embora.

20 Minutos depois...

-Até que em fim eu consegui trazer esse povo pra cá-Falou James depois de entrar de repente assustando todos na sala, logo atrás dele estavam: Alice, Frank e Marlenne. -Então, vamos logo!-Apressou.

-Já explicou tudo pra eles?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Sim, expliquei tudo quando estávamos vindo pra cá, agora leia logo o primeiro capitulo Rem-Continuou James.

-Tudo bem-Respondeu Remus-**O menino que sobreviveu**.

-Titulo estranho esse não?-disse Marlenne.

-Eu não estou com um pressentimento bom-Disse Alice.

-Continue Aluado-Falou Sirius ignorando o que as garotas tinham acabado de falar.

-**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

**-**Pelo jeito já da pra perceber que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu-Disse Sirius.

**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações.**

Todos olharam para Lily, provavelmente esperando uma explicação, mas, ela apenas disse que era coisa de Trouxas.

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

-Agora eu fiquei até com vontade de conhecê-los, pela descrição devem ser adoravéis, dignos de um quadro exposto em um museu. -Disse Sirius irônico.

-Realmente porque alguém nos mandaria um livro sobre esse tipo de pessoa?-Disse Alice-A não ser que um de nós tenha alguma coisa a ver com essas pessoas ,eu realmente espero que não seja eu.

Lily preferiu ficar calada tinha a impressão que conhecia a Sr.ª Dursley,seria melhor esperar e ver se é verdade mas, ela duvida muito que fosse a mesma pessoas, porque se fosse a situação provavelmente só iria piorar.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

-Vish, James é você!Eu não sabia que você era parente de algum Dursley, pra falar a verdade eu nunca ouvi esse sobrenome antes. -Disse Sirius.

-Pois estamos na mesma, porque eu também nunca ouvi esse sobrenome antes e você reparou o jeito que está no livro como se ela tivesse vergonha de conhecer os Potter, tem que ser muito idiota pra isso. -Respondeu James.

E Lily continuava a pedir a Merlin que ela não soubesse quem é a Sr.ª Dursley

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley,**

-Com certeza não é minha mãe, apesar de não ter nada contra trouxas, é impossível que ela tenha uma irmã trouxa.-Falou James.

-Pode muito bem serem outros Potter...-Começou Frank

-Eu duvido muito. -Respondeu James

-Será que tem como me deixar ler, aí agente descobre quem são esses Potter-Falou Remus irritado.

**mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

-Que bom para os Potter e James eu não sei não, mas, essa parte do marido imprestavel, eu acho que combina muito com você. -Falou Lene

Lily estava rezando pra não conhecer a senhora Dursley, mas, as semelhanças com sua irmã eram inegáveis.

Severo estava quase saindo dali por que iriam querer que ele visse um livro sobre o Potter já não bastava o ego dele ser grande por natureza, ainda tinha que ler um livro sobre ele.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

-Espera aê como assim "uma criança como daquela"?!-Disse James.

-Se você me deixar ler você vai saber-Disse Remus irritado.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

-Aff, por que em nome de Merlin ele ia escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo?-Perguntou Alice.

Ninguém respondeu.

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

— **Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

-É a Tia Minnie!-Disse James.

-Como sabe?-Perguntou Alice-Pode não ser ela.

-Vamos ver então.

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota.**

-Porque será que estão sendo tão descuidados?-Disse Lily.

-Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grande no mundo bruxo. -Respondeu Lene.

**Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

-Ele só consegue pensar nisso?-Disse Alice.

Até que Lily se lembrou da carta e disse.

-Esse livro é do futuro, na carta dizia que era uma oportunidade para melhorarmos o nosso futuro, então o livro tem que ser do futuro.

-E o que será que nosso futuro tem haver com esse cara burro?-Disse Frank

-Talvez isso seja só uma forma de começar o livro-Respondeu Lily

-Nossa qual será o meu futuro, por que ele está ligado a trouxas-Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de responder James então Remus voltou a ler.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

-Vamos pular para ação, a vida desse cara é muito chata. -Disse Sirius

-Então porque não me deixa ler e comenta só quando tiver ação?-Perguntou Remus irritado.

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

— **... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

— **... É, o filho deles, Harry...**

**-**Harry...-indagou James

-Já ouviu esse nome?-Perguntou Frank

Antes de o maroto responder seu amigo fez

-É o nome que o James disse que ia colocar no primeiro filho homem dele-Respondeu Sirius.

Lily ficou surpresa em descobrir isso, ela sempre achou que o Potter nem se quer pensava em ter uma família já que sempre ouvia que ele nunca ficava com uma menina mais de uma vez.

Severo viu o olhar de Lily sobre o Potter e aquilo doeu mais do que deveria doer, ela não podia virar um deles, será que ela não percebia que isso era mentira?

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

-Putz, Ernesto ele não tinha nome pior não?-Disse Sirius

-Tinha, você ouviu o nome do filho dele?-Disse James rindo, sendo acompanhado pelos amigos e por Alice,Frank e Lene e até Lili soltou um sorriso.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

— **Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

-Voldemort foi embora...então é isso que eles estão comemorando. É realmente uma noticia ótima, mas, algumas pessoas não vão ter o que fazer se seu Lord for embora não é mesmo ranhoso?-Perguntou Sirius

-Não fale assim com ele, você não tem provas de que ele seja um comensal. -Defendeu Lily.

O coração de Severo deu um salto, Lily estava defendendo ele como antigamente, infelizmente dessa vez ela estava errada, valeu apena para ver a cara do Potter.

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

— **Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

-Ele sabe o que há por trás disso. -Disse Remus

"**Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!**

**Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

— **Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**

-É ela. -Disse Lily-Não pode ser.

-Ela quem Lily?-Perguntou Lene

-Minha irmã-Respondeu Lily para surpresa de todos.

-Espera, então quer dizer que o James e a Lily vão casar?-Perguntou Frank.

-O que?-Perguntou Alice.

-Lembrem-se das palavras do livro... essa tal de Petúnia é irmã da mulher de um Potter e é irmã da Lily,então...-Frank deixou a frase no ar.

Quando perceberam a verdade Lily entrou em estado de choque e James recebeu os parabéns dos amigos.

-Gente acho que a Lily entrou em estado de choque, é melhor continuar a leitura-Informou Alice.

Remus imediatamente retomou a leitura e James não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

— **Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.**

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

— **O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

-Se sua opinião valesse alguma coisa, eu até ia querer saber, mas, como não vale de nada... -Respondeu James

-Como se o nome do filho deles fosse bonito-Disse Lene.

— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não agüentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

**Como estava enganado.**

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

-Por que será que a Tia Minnie está na frente da casa da sua irmã?-Perguntou Alice.

-Não sei, mas, não estou com um bom pressentimento-Respondeu Lily.

-Não está incomodada com o fato que vai casar e ter um filho com ele?-Perguntou Lene.

Sim mas, não podemos mudar esse futuro vamos ver o que acontece agora-Respondeu a garota com ar frustrado.

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

— **Eu devia ter imaginado.**

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

-Eu não disse?-Perguntou James com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

— **Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

— **Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.**

— **Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. — Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

-Onze anos?-Disse Sirius e todos pareciam em outro mundo com seus pensamentos- A guerra durou onze anos, imagine quantas pessoas... -Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois sua voz falhou.

Ninguém conseguia dizer nada a maioria pensando em quantos amigos perderam apenas dois garotos ali estavam pensando no que seu mestre pensaria daquela informação, mas, Severo logo mudou o rumo dos pensamentos para Lily.

— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do d****ia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

— **Um o quê?**

— **Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

— **Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.**

— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

— **Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

— **Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**

— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Gonfrei me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

A tensão na sala foi esquecida com a frase do nobre diretor de Hogwarts.

**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

— **O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos.**

Assim como foi a tensão voltou e todos olharam para Tiago e Lily que não deixaram de ter um semblante triste, mas, o maroto não se deixaria abalar, deu um sorriso triste em direção a ruiva que tanto amava e disse:

-Pelo menos eu realizei meus maiores sonhos antes de morrer.

Com essa frase todos os amigos e as amigas deram um sorriso triste também em direção ao amigo e até a ruiva se permitiu dar um sorriso para o maroto que tanto a irritava.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

— **Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

— **Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

-O filho de vocês sobreviveu a Voldemort?-Perguntou Sirius-Estranho não?

-Eu não duvido de nada-Disse James.

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

— **É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.**

**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.**

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

-Não podem fazer isso, Dumbledore só pode ter ficado louco!-Disse Lily se levantando.

-Por quê?-Perguntou Alice

-Você não viu como eles pensam dos bruxos?-Lily continuou antes que alguém tivesse a chance de falar-Minha irmã morre de inveja de mim, imagine como ela vai tratar meu filho, ainda por cima tem o jeito como falaram do James, mas, é bom que ela trate meu filho bem por que se não?

-Meu filho? James?-Começou Marlenne-Está se ouvindo?

De repente a ruiva parou de andar e ficou da cor dos cabelos.

-Hã...Érrr...Hummm,Continue a ler Rem.-E voltou correndo para seu lugar onde antes era uma poltrona agora eram dois sofás grandes.

Enquanto James estava com um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto, enquanto Remus com um pequeno sorriso voltou a ler.

— **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva,**** pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

-Concordo, meu filho não pode morar aí-Dessa vez foi James que falou olhando para os amigos-Onde estão vocês?

Os amigos apenas deram de ombros como se estivesem dizendo "não sei".

-Nós vamos mudar esse futuro, cara-Disse Sirius Batendo no ombro do amigo.

— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

-É a sina-Disse Sirius-Todo Potter tem que ser famoso por alguma coisa.

Depois disso James estufou o peito e deu um sorriso orgulhoso só pra dizer:

-Tinha que ser meu filho.

Os amigos do garoto apenas riram.

Lily estava impressionada com ele, depois de pensar por muito tempo que ele apenas queria brincar com ela todas as vezes que a chamou pra sair, nunca imaginou que ele ia aceitar tão bem o fato de ter casado, tido filhos e por ultimo morrido. Sua cabeça era uma confusão de pensamentos, ela associava o fato de ter aceitado tudo fácil pelo fator que era o instinto materno que toda menina, garota e mulher tinha.

Severo por outro lado não sabia como não lançou uma maldição imperdoável no maroto.

— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso ****antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

-Eu confiaria minha vida a Hagrid-Disse James.

— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

Todos os amigos do maroto riram com isso.

-Não sabia que você e o Tio Dumby tinham gostos tão iguais-Disse Sirius olhando para o amigo.

— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi**** isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

-Uau, eu queria uma moto dessas, imagina a cara da minha mãe-Disse Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

— **Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

-Ahhhh, eu não acredito que a moto é minha, James a moto é minha-Disse o amigo pulando.

— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

-Ah, não a maldição dos Potter.

-Que?-Perguntou Lily

-Os cabelos-Disse Sirius

— **Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

-Ele tem que dar um jeito Harry não pode ficar com essa cicatriz. -Disse Lily

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As ****cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

-É, mas, essa só vai servir para lembra-lo de um dia triste. -Disse Lily

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

— **É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

-Boa sorte Harry-murmurraram todos menos Snape

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

— **À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**

-Acabou-disse Remus-Quem vai ler o próximo?

-Eu-Disse Sirius-**O vidro que sumiu**


	3. Chapter 3

-O vidro que sumiu?-Perguntou Alice

-Provavelmente é magia acidental. -Respondeu Lily

-Imagina a situação pra o titulo ser esse... -Disse Frank

-Vamos descobrir-Disse Sirius

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

-Como será que esta o Harry?, Ele deve estar perto do dia de receber a carta e vir para Hogwarts-Disse James

-Onde será que nós estamos, quero dizer, se Dumbledore me desse à ordem de ficar longe do Harry eu iria obedecer, mas, Sirius nunca obedeceria à ordem de ficar longe de um filho seu James. -Disse Remus

-É verdade, mas, vamos ler logo e iremos descobrir-Disse Marlenne

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos, mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

-Como assim? Onde está meu filho?-Perguntou Lily

Mas ninguém soube responder, nem ao menos James que sempre quer estar ou falar com a ruiva respondeu, estava nervoso demais para brincar.

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

-Ah, ele continua lá. Por que será que não tem nenhuma foto do Harry?-Disse Alice

-Espero que sua irmã esteja tratando meu filho bem, porque se não estiver... -Disse James para Lily

-Nunca quis que esse dia chegasse, mas, chegou e eu vou ter que concordar com você-Disse Lily-Mas, acordar com a voz da Tunia não deve ser nada bom...

— **Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

-Isso lá é jeito de acordar uma criança, sua irmã mal falou no livro e eu já não gosto dela-Disse James novamente olhando para Lily.

-Nessa questão eu já concordava há tempos-Disse ela sem olhar para ele-Continue a ler Sirius

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

— **Acorde! – gritou.**

-Quando esse livro acabar eu vou a casa dela e vou acorda-la assim-Disse James

-Infelizmente sinto não é nem o começo da lista de coisas que você vai querer fazer com minha irmã-Disse Lily, ela conhecia o suficiente da irmã pra saber que se começou assim só iria piorar.

**Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costa e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

-Que memoria em menino-Disse Lene

-Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa-Disse Lily

**A tia voltara a porta.**

— **Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

— **Quase — respondeu Harry.**

— **Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Duda.**

-Ela vai colocar meu filho para cozinhar?-Disse James

**Harry gemeu.**

— **Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

— **Nada, nada...**

-Muito bem garoto se a acusação estiver em duvida negue até eles acreditarem em você-Disse Sirius pausando a leitura

-Se você falar uma coisa dessas pro meu filho eu fatio você em pedacinhos, escutou?-Ameaçou Lily

-Sim, mamãe-Disse Sirius como se fosse uma criança sendo repreendida na frente de todos os amigos.

**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.**

-Sou só eu que acha que ter uma aranha na meia não é um bom sinal?-Disse Lene

-Pode ser uma brincadeira entre primos-Disse Alice inocente

-Pequena Alice preserve sua inocência-Disse Sirius olhando pra ela quase com pena

**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

-ELE OQUE?-Gritaram todos, menos Pedro que estava engasgado com a comida depois do que Sirius leu e Snape que ficou impassível.

Lily estava tendo dificuldades em segurar James quando ela mesma queria ir em casa e arrancar fio por fio do cabelo dela.

James só conseguia murmurar maldições e formas de azarar Petúnia.

-Vamos lá agora sabe, cortar o mal pela raiz. Disse Sirius levantando.

-Não, gente isso é só o começo do livro-Disse Alice-Vamos terminar de ler e ver o que acontece, além disso, ainda tem outros livros, Sirius senta aí e volte a ler.

-Tudo bem. -Respondeu Sirius

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém. O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

-Vamos ver se ele gosta quando eu o fizer de saco de pancadas, não sei se ele vai gostar muito-Disse James.

-É só uma criança James-Disse Lily

-Harry também é só uma criança-Respondeu

-Aí casal, vamos parar com a DR?-Perguntou Marlenne

-Nós não somos um casal-Disse Lily

-Mas vamos ser-Disse James

A ruiva só lançou um olhar fulminante ao moreno

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade. Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele. Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz. A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

-Eu não acredito nisso, eu vou matar a Tunia-Disse Lily.

-Antes de mata-la temos que fazer uma "pequena" vingança ao melhor modo maroto-Disse James

— **No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.**

**Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila como os Dursley.**

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

— **Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.**

-Quem ele pensa que é para mandar meu filho pentear os cabelos?-Disse James indignado

-Por que se importa tanto com isso? Não é para ser uma coisa boa ele mandar Harry pentear os cabelos? Significa que ele se preocupa com ele-Disse Alice

-Porque os cabelos são a marca de um Potter, nenhum Potter pode ter os cabelos arrumados e eu duvido que cabelo dele fique arrumado. -Respondeu James

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

-Tá vendo? É nossa marca registrada, ninguém pode mudar isso-Disse James sorrindo arrogante.

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um "porco de peruca".**

**-**Ele deve ser lindo, não?-Disse Lene pingando ironia

-Com certeza uma criança adorável-Continuou Alice

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

— **Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

-Tá legal, nem o Pontas ganha tantos presentes assim-Disse Sirius.

-E ele ainda está desapontado?!-Disse Alice indignada

— **Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

— **Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

-Que menino mimado-Disse Remus

-Eu não acredito que ele pode virar a mesa só por isso- Disse Frank

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

— **E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?**

**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

— **Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**

-Ai meu Merlin, esse garoto não pode fazer tanto esforço, imagina se o cérebro dele explode?-Disse Sirius

-Isso se ele tem um, o que eu duvido muito. -Disse Lily

— **Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**

— **Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

— **O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

-Que tipo de pai é esse?- Perguntou-se Marlenne

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

— **Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

**-**Tem certeza que ela é sua irmã Lily?-Perguntou Alice

-Absoluta.

-Ela deve ter muita inveja de você agora e aproveitou o futuro para descontar isso em Harry. -Disse Lene

-A parte da inveja eu já sabia, depois que eu recebi minha carta de Hogwarts ela sempre pega no meu pé, mas, no fundo ela só tem inveja porque eu posso mostrar algumas coisas que aprendo aqui e ela nunca vai poder fazer o que eu faço-Respondeu Lily

— **E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da**** Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

-Coitado do Harry, passar por isso deve ser quase tortura-Disse Sirius.

— **Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.**

— **Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

**Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

-Despreziveis são eles e se comparar o raciocínio deles com uma lesma será um insulto às lesmas-Disse James

— **E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome d****ela, Ivone?**

— **Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

— **Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

— **E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

— **Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

— **Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.**

— **O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.**

-Eles falam como se Harry fosse um cachorro doente-Disse Alice

**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

— **Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

— **Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

-Sério esse garoto podia explodir tomara que se Harry fizer uma magia acidental afete todos eles. - Disse Sirius

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

— **Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

-Claro, o cara de porco não queria dar uma de idiota na frente do cara de rato-Disse James.

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

-Só espero que para o bem dele, ele não fale nenhuma besteira-Disse James.

-Com certeza, Pontas-Disse Sirius.

— **Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximan****do a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

— **Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

-Nós sempre vamos acreditar em você Harry, mesmo quando estiver mentindo-Disse Lily.

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

-Magia Acidental-Disseram os marotos, Lily, Alice, Frank e Lene.

**Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

-Essa sua irmã é realmente uma megera, Lily-Disse Marlenne.

-Mas, ninguém pode ir contra a maldição Potter-Disse Sirius com uma voz que era pra dar medo.

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**

-Ah garoto, pelo menos às vezes ele consegue escapar-Disse James.

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

-Ele não é muito bom com suposições. -Disse Remus

-Em compensação ele é ótimo com magia acidental-Disse James

-Coitadinho, não deve comer muito para achar que o vento pode carrega-lo, mas, com certeza vamos mudar isso. -Disse Lily

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

-Como se alguém ligasse para opinião dele. -Disse Sirius

-Pelo que vemos ele gosta muito do Harry, não é mesmo?-Disse Marlenne

— **... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

— **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

-Grande erro Harry-Disse Frank

-Por que?-Perguntou Alice

-Já viu o jeito como o tratam, tenho certeza que não gostam muito quando ele expõe sua opinião sobre algum assunto-Respondeu ele.

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

— **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

-A minha voa!-Disse Sirius

**Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.**

— **Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

-Eles não sabem o que significa isso, Harry-Disse James.

-Percebe que está falando com um livro?-Perguntou Lily

O maroto nem respondeu apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.**

-Minha irmã deve achar que pode impedir Harry de ser bruxo-Disse Lily

-Então ela deve ficar louca quando ele faz magia acidental-Disse Lene

-E aproveita pra descontar no coitado do Harry-Disse Alice

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão. Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

-Coitadinho do gorila, é quase uma ofensa comparar alguém á um garoto como o Duda-Disse Remus

-Não acredito que ela ia deixar meu filho sem comida-Disse Lily

-Pelo menos vamos poder mudar isso tudo, Harry vai ser um dos garotos mais felizes do mundo-Disse James.

**Harry passou a melhor manh****ã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

**-**Se essa foi a melhor manhã da vida dele até agora, como será que foi a pior?-Disse James

-Acho melhor você nem saber-Disse Marlenne-Não tenho certeza se você tem muita paciência para saber que seu filho não é feliz.

-Você teria?-Devolveu o moreno

Com isso a amiga ficou calada

**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

-Quando terminarmos de ler esses livros eu vou até a casa da sua irmã e vou fazer ela e esse tal de Válter comerem comida de porco, vamos ver se ele gosta de comer os restos-Disse James a Lily.

-Acredite quando digo que provavelmente vou-te ajudar-Disse a ruiva

Severo que não falou nem uma palavra agora só conseguia pensar que ele perdeu de vez a única pessoa que parecia ama-lo acima de tudo que ele era. O Potter finalmente conseguiu ter tudo.

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

-Não gostei nada dessa frase-Disse James-Se fizeram alguma coisa com ele...

**Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**

**-**E só vai piorando... -disse Lily

**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pitons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

— **Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

— **Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

-Nem a cobra quer ver a cara desse menino-Disse Sirius

-Eu não estou gostando do rumo desse capitulo-Disse Lily

— **Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estu****dou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

-Anwwww que fofo, ele sente pena da cobra mesmo morando em um armário-Disse Alice.

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**

**Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

-Eu não estou gostando disso-Disse Lily

**E piscou.**

**-**Hã?-Disse Marlenne

-Cobras podem piscar?-Perguntou James

-Não que eu saiba-Disse Remus

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

-Não acredito que seu filho tá namorando com a cobra, Pontas!-Disse Sirius, mas, se calou quando viu o olhar do amigo em sua direção.

-Ele não está "namorando" com a cobra Sirius e volte a ler-Respondeu James

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

— "**Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo".**

**-**Ele é ofidioglota?-Perguntou Remus

-Não pode ser isso só acontece com. - Disse James

-Herdeiros de Salazar Sonserina. -Disse Lily

-Mas ele não pode ser herdeiro de Salazar.-Disse Sirius

— **Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

**-**Definitivamente ele é ofidioglota. -Disse Remus

-Isso não é nada bom-Disse Lily

— **Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

**Harry espiou.**

— **Boa Constrictor, Brasil, era bom lá?**

-Eu já ouvi falar do Brasil, dizem que lá é lindo. Tudo é muito ensolarado e tem muitas praias... -Disse Lily

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**

"**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro".**

-Talvez nem tão bonito para a cobra-Disse Sirius

— **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

— **DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

-Tinha que ter um para atrapalhar a conversa. -Disse James

-Ainda por cima é o cara de rato-Disse Sirius

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

— **Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

-Não acredito que ele bateu no meu filho-Disse James se levantando-Mas, quando eu ver a sua irmã vou azarar ela até cansar e aí eu vou me vingar do melhor jeito sem magia. - Falou o maroto enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, ninguém achou muito prudente chegar perto da dele.

**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

-Ah meu Merlin!- Disse Lily

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

-Bem feito, é bom mesmo o Harry se vingar deles- Disse James sentando novamente.

-Acho que se ele se vingar não vai ficar muito bom pro lado dele. -Disse Remus

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

-Então é isso, ele fez o vidro da cobra sumir-Disse Remus

-Isso é muito perigoso, ele pode se machucar-Disse Lily.

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo".**

-Isso deve ser muito esquisito, ouvir as cobras. -Disse Alice

-Isso é muito ruim, imagina meu filho tendo alguma coisa em comum com Voldemort-Disse James nervoso.

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

— **Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, para onde foi o vidro?**

-Isso é uma resposta um pouco difícil de dar-Disse Remus

**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**

**Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

-Aí vem bomba-Disse Sirius

-Eu sabia que Harry podia se dar mal com essa magia acidental.-Disse Lily

-Mas não é culpa dele!-Disse Alice

-Como se aquela megera fosse ligar para isso-Disse James

— **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

-Tinha que pegar logo essa parte?-Falou James aflito

**Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

— **Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servi****r uma boa dose de conhaque.**

-ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!-Gritou James

-Tecnicamente ele pode sim, já que eles são seus guardiões legais-Disse Remus.

-Esses ai de legais não tem nada. -Disse Sirius

-EU. . ÚNIA!-Disse Lily pontuando cada palavra-Quem ele pensa que é? O diretor de uma prisão de segurança máxima, que decide quando os detentos vão ficar na solitária sem comer?Ah mas, eu vou mostrar pra ele.

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

-Coitado do menino. -Disse Alice.

Enquanto James e Lila tinham fechado os olhos e ficavam repetindo algumas coisas como "deixe os livros acabarem" e "A melhor vingança é aquela que se faz de cabeça fria"

**Vivia com os Hurley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa. Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

**-**Ele nem se quer sabe nossos nomes-Disse Lily triste-E ainda se lembra do dia do ataque.

Naquele momento todos olharam para os dois amigos e James por impulso abraçou a ruiva que tanto povoava seus pensamentos quando ele achava que ia ser afastada, a menina apenas deitou cabeça em seu peito e se aconchegou mais ao maroto.

Todos olharam para aquela cena meio abismados meio chocados, era muito difícil digerir que aquelas duas pessoas tão diferentes e tão iguais iam se casar e ter um filho.

Com um aceno de cabeça Tiago Potter pediu ao amigo para continuar a leitura.

**Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família. Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

-Bruxos-Disseram novamente os amigos.

-Ainda não acredito que nenhum de vocês foi atrás do meu filho-Disse James

-Talvez Dumbledore tenha convencido a gente de não ir atrás dele. -Supôs Remus

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

-Acabou-Disse Sirius

-Nos vamos conseguir mudar tudo isso-Disse Lily-Meu filho nem vai conhecer a tia.

-Vamos mudar e evitar muitas coisas Lily-Disse James se virando para ficar de frente para ela-Pode acreditar nisso.

-Acho melhor nós irmos comer, vão estranhar se a gente não aparecer no salão principal-Começou Marlenne-Claro que ninguém nem vai perceber se o seboso desaparecer.

-Ei, nada de brigas e vamos logo depois voltamos para ler o próximo capitulo.


End file.
